ESPIAS
by Mahokka
Summary: {UA,VARIAS PAREJAS} alguien a entrada a la corporacion mas grande de la historia, robado los datos de los mejores agentes y la unica organizacion que es sospechosa fue detenida meses atras. la pregunta es: ¿quien demonios fue?
1. Default Chapter

_La noche estaba mas oscura de lo habitual. Tres sombras se movían hábilmente por los edificios cercanos ala corporación mas grande (y ultra secreta) que el ser humano pudiera imaginar._

_de acuerdo a los planos robados de la base de datos de Viovolt, supieron que aun costado del edificio se encontraba una escotilla la cual estaba camuflaje hada por un holograma en forma de ventana. y tras planear el plan perfecto estaban listos para entrar ala corporación, confiando en que todo saldría de acuerdo alo planeado._

_una vez dentro del edificio, los tres se separaron su objetivo principal era llegar ala base de datos la cual se ubicaba en la oficina del llamado Sr. D. (que clase de padres le ponen a si a sus hijos¡).cada uno tenia un trabajo, que si no lo lograban se daría por hecho (ke viovolt no sirve para nada) ke las tres personas (xke no sabes si son hombres o mujeres...y xke podrían ser gays O.oU) serian atrapadas._

_El primero se dirigió (o.o¡ este) la sala de cámaras, donde, seguramente se hallaban los guardias, tenia que asegurarse que no atraparan a los otros dos. mientras tanto los otros se dirigieron los ductos donde por los planos supieron que el sistema principal de seguridad se encontraba ahí._

_una vez apagado el sistema y verificar cuantos guardias había, volvieron a reunirse en mismo lugar por el que habían entrado. Al parecer el líder miro a los otros dos y una sonrisa se dibujo a través del pasamontañas que usaba –a partir de este momento yo me are cargo de lo demás- les dijo, los otros dos asintieron , el líder (el jefazo el machote el wenote! XD) volvió a entrar al edificio para terminar el trabajo._

_a paso rápido, y sin preocupación por las cámaras de seguridad, se dirigió a habitación en la ke se hallaba la base de datos. Llego al salón principal donde estaba la computadora que tenia hasta que horas iban al baño los agentes (cosa que nadie quiere saber o... si? o.o) se sentó detrás del gran escritorio y encendió la maquina, de su bolsillo saco un papel que contenía la clave que le permitiría infiltrarse al sistema (donado por el genio cibernético. n.n)._

_(kenny, se volvió malo? o.o sabia que no debía confiar en alguien sin ojos. . ), en pocos minutos estaba en el sistema, no había duda que la "agencia" tenia la mejor tecnología de toda la tierra, aun mas que la CIA, EL FBI O la propia INTERPOL. suspiro y entro rápidamente al archivo de los agentes mas capaces y hábiles. teniendo esos datos sabia que podría acabarlos y eliminar ala agencia como era el deseo de "querido" abuelo._

_con un bufido aplasto las teclas y en pantalla aparecieron los datos de los 9 mejores agentes, los cuales eran equipos de tres, sonrió al momento que ponía un disco donde grabo todos los datos._

_una alarma sonó en todo el edificio, esa era la señal de su salida. cuando termino de pasar los datos en el disco lo saco y lo guardo en un lugar seguro para que no se dañara. de un salto quedo a tras de la silla, de su cinturón saco una especie de cuerda y la lanzo al techo y salió por una escotilla en el._

_cuando los agentes llegaron ya no había nadie. -.oh, no- dijo uno mirando el computador encendido y aun mas a la información que mostraba -rápido, llamen al Sr. D. díganle que Viovolt ah regresado- grito uno._

_en un edificio cercano, "la sombra", miraba el disco en sus manos, con un movimiento saco el pasamontañas dejando al descubierto su rostro y unos mechones de cabellos bicolor los cuales se ondeaban con el viento. una sonrisita malévola atravesó su rostro y lanzándose al vació desapareció en las sombras..._

_continuara..._

_bueno es mi primer historia larga espero que les guste y no olviden dejar review._


	2. 22

__

_El Sr. D estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, mirando una y otra vez los datos que habían robado, todo parecía indicar que viovolt había regresado, pero eso era imposible, ya que apenas hacia unos meses su equipo principal había atrapado a Voltaire y Boris, las cabezas de la empresa mas poderosa (en cuanto a la mafia japonesa se trataba). suspiro y volteo hacia la ventana, ni modo, mandaría llamar a su mejor equipo. _

_en algún hotel lujoso de la ciudad de Tokio, 3 chicos miraban un computador o mas bien dicho miraban a su amigo manejando el computador._

_-y? ya tienes algo?- el chico bicolor caminaba por la habitación como león ejauglado.._

_-primero que nada, cálmate- dijo desviando su mirada del computador hacia el chico - y segundo, esta bien que sea un genio pero necesito mas tiempo para conseguirte esa información.- dijo el chico volviendo su vista la aparato. _

_-maldición- dijo dejándose caer ala cama._

_-vamos kai, relájate- un chico de apariencia china, lo miraba desde la esquina de la habitación. -deja al genio trabajar y vayamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, no todos los días podemos venir a Tokio- sonrió y se levanto de donde estaba sentado._

_-esta bien, espero que cuando regresemos, tengas algo- tomo sus cosas de la entrada de la habitación y salió molesto de ahí._

_-rei- el chino volteo hacia el -entretenlo por lo menos unas 4 horas- sonrió sin despegar la vista de su trabajo._

_-no te apures kenny, yo lo entretengo- sonrió y salió tras kai._

_en el centro comercial de Tokio, tres chicos recorrían el lugar por enésima vez._

_-muy bien hiromi, que demonios buscamos-grito un chico rubio de unos hermosos ojos azules, el cual miraban asesinamente a una chica castaña la cual se veía un poco confundida por algo que no sabia donde encontrar._

_-en realidad, no lo se, mi madre me lo encargo pero no lo encuentro- sonrió tontamente mientras una gotita resbalaba por su nuca al mirar las miradas asesinas de sus amigos._

_-ok, déjame entender.. nos trajiste aquí para perder nuestro tiempo, tiempo que podríamos a ver usado para dormir?- dijo un chico de cabellos azules y ojos azul tormenta, al momento que cerraba sus ojos y una vena asomaba a su frente._

_-este... chicos, ustedes no serian capaz de dañar aun joven inocente como yo, verdad?- la chica retrocedía al momento que sus amigos avanzaban hacia ella. - este.. adiós- dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo seguida por los otros chicos._

_mientras en la entrada principal._

_-vuelve a decir, por que estamos aquí?- pregunto kai mirando de reojo a rai._

_-muy simple, aquí podemos divertirnos un rato. amigo no todo es trabajo- sonrió, tomo del brazo al joven y entraron. miraron a todos lados. -vamos ala segunda planta. lo conjugo a las escaleras mecánicas._

_en la segunda planta, hiromi se les había perdido a los chico..- esa hiromi, bien que sabe donde esconderse- dijo max mirando a todos lados._

_-bueno, ten en cuenta que estamos en sus terrenos.- el peliazul le contesto -pero vayamos a tomas algo, persiguiendo a hiromi me dio sed- sonrió, el rubio asintió y se fueron hacia la fuente de sodas._

_Rai y kai estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la fuente de sodas. -llamare a kenny y lo amenazare si es necesario- dijo el bicolor al momento que sacaba su celular._

_-cálmate, estamos aquí para divertirnos, ahora mira el paisaje- sonrió felinamente, mirando a dos chicas cerca de ellos._

_Max y Takao, llegaron ala cafetería, al mirarlos varias chicas comenzaron a coquetearles. -genial, no puede pasar ni 5 minutos sin que alguna chica se nos ofrezca- dijo molesto._

_-oye, que le van hacer si ven a dos chicos guapos, fuertes, carismáticos, sensuales, jóvenes y solos- sonrió y jalo a su amigo hacia una de las mesas -no tienes que preocuparte por eso, ahora, vamos a comer algo- sonrió y jalo a su amigo hacia unas de las mesas._

_Rai miro en dirección hacia donde estaba el alboroto de las jóvenes. -sabes kai, creo que el paisaje es mucho mejor en esa dirección- sonrió maliciosamente señalando hacia la mesa donde se encontraban max y takao._

_-muy bien max, que vas a querer- takao señalo hacia donde estaba el menú de la fuente de sodas, el rubio pensó un momento y luego sonrió._

_-algo con mucha azúcar 3- al moreno le salió una gota de sudor y sonrió nerviosamente, últimamente su amigo pedía todo con mucha azúcar o mostaza._

_-ahora vuelvo- takao se levanto a comprar la comida. Rai se levanto de su lugar._

_-ahora vuelvo amigo, voy por algo de tomar- se dio la vuelta pero kai lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo._

_-el moreno es mío- dijo y avanzo hacia la barra. el chino hizo un puchero y miro al chico rubio, "bueno no esta mal" pensó y camino hacia el._

_Takao pensaba que comprarle a Max. -ya sabe lo que va a ordenar Sr.- una hermosa chica de cabellos negros estaba recargada en el mostrador mirando al chico, el cual sonrió y se acerco a ella._

_-si, una malteada con mucha azúcar- le guiño el ojos y la chica se sonrojo._

_-en seguida guapo- sonrió y fue a preparar la malteada del joven. -aquí la tienes- le dio lo que había ordenado._

_-y cuanto es?- saco su cartera para pagar_

_-65 yenes- _

_-aquí tienes- alguien que estaba parado tras el había pagado su cuenta. volteo para ver de quien se trataba y al girarse se topo con unos hermosos ojos rubíes._

_-creo que el cielo debe estarte buscando- dijo, el moreno se sorprendió._

_-por que?- _

_-por que eres el ángel mas hermosos que jamás eh visto- takao se sonrojo por sus palabras y desvio la mirada._

_-favor que me haces- tomo sus cosas y se dirigió ala mesa._

_-bueno por lo menos dime tu nombre ángel-_

_-yo soy...-el sonido de su celular con una tonada bastante extraña hizo que el moreno se sobresaltara y volteara hacia su amigo el cual estaba de pie mirándolo. -debo irme- dejo lo que traía en una mesa cercana y corrió hacia fuera del lugar. dejando a kai intrigado._

_los dos chicos se detuvieron cerca de ahí. Max saco su celular y al contestar el piso se abrió a sus pies y ambos cayeron por el._

_-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritaron los dos ala caída. con un plof cayeron sentado en un sillón, donde ya los esperaba su compañera hiromi._

_-chicos me alegra que hayan llegado- la voz del sr. D, los hizo incorporarse y mirarlo fijamente.-una vez mas necesito su ayuda para detener a viovolt.- el hombre estaba volteado hacia la ventana._

_-pero detuvimos a viovolt hace como 2 meses- gritaron max y takao al mismo tiempo._

_-todo indica que volvió- dijo sin tomar importancia a los chicos._

_-y como esta tan seguro sr.- hiromi era la mas tranquila de los tres. el Sr. D le aventó una carpetas mostrando la información de los hecho._

_en la cafetería, kai miraba la nada. -veo que te flecho el pequeño moreno verdad?- el neko miro a su amigo y sonrío._

_-si, pero no me dijo su nombre- hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro. en ese momento sonó su celular y contesto. -diga?-_

_-kai, soy kenny y adivina viejo, tengo la información que querías- colgó., una sonrisa de satisfacción aprecio en los labios del bicolor y miro a rai._

_-vamos, kenny lo consiguió de nuevo.- se levantaron y regresaron al hotel._

_CONTINUARA..._


End file.
